Someday
by Padfoot Whore
Summary: ShortFic: the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts, after 1 of the biggest battles between the 2 sides of the war occurs;Draco lay defenseless on the ground & Harry is poised above him whis wand in attack position


Disclaimer: Even though I wish I had the genius to come up with these characters-J.K.R. owns them. However the idea/plot-whatever-belongs to me.  
  
--  
  
Summary: Not really a song fic, only one line from the song is actually used in the story, but I heard Nickelback's song 'Someday' on the radio and I just started writing it. It probably isn't the best thing out there and it needs to be edited. But there you go. Some slash (Male pairing) implied.  
  
-- Someday --  
  
Draco lay on his back, body drenched in sweat and chest heaving from lack of air while his eyes were fixed on the wand that was pointed straight at him. No, that was wrong-his bold and brilliantly blue eyes were fixed on the face of the young man whose hand held the wand. The young man hadn't changed much since they had first met those seven years ago, or at least to Draco it didn't seem so. He was a bit taller, leaner-more beautiful. Yet, despite these few changes, there were still those three main physical attributes that had never changed; His hair still hung messily around his head, but now it suited him better, it didn't look haggard or unclean; it looked-for lack of a better word-sexy; Two gorgeous emerald orbs peer down at him behind glasses with something more than hatred, something that Draco couldn't identify for certain; The third and final characteristic, and the damned thing that started all this-a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightening bolt.  
  
"Well do it already," an exasperated voice escaped Draco's lips, and then gathering himself, he mustered up a snobby voice to go along with the pretenses he unwillingly set. "Unless you're too scared Potter."  
  
Harry let out a small laugh, "Still as arrogant as ever Malfoy." The Boy- who-lived let his wand waver for a moment while he seemed to be lost in thought, then, he shook his head, returning him back to reality and poised his wand ready for attack.  
  
'Always the typical hero,' the Slytherin thought with a mental laugh, knowing that Harry was anything but; being marked as a hero since he was a baby, didn't really qualify as 'normal.' Draco shifted his weight and leaned on his left arm, "How the hell did we end up like this?"  
  
Harry glanced around the room. There were strewn bodies lying around them, some Death Eaters, some member of the Order of the Phoenix. What they stood for didn't matter, both enviably failed-The Death Eaters failed to kill Harry and the members of the Order; while the Order of the Phoenix failed to protect Harry and all other 'innocent' witches and wizards from the wrath of Voldemort.  
  
"I believe it started when you chose to follow in your father's footsteps and become a spy for Voldemort," The boy-who-lived spat and narrowed his eyes, forcing a noticeable to come forth from the man who was on the ground.  
  
"Harry, you don't understand! They would've killed me if I didn't side with Voldemort," panic found its way into his voice and a few tears fell from Draco's eyes as he remembered the night he was 'convinced' into being a lackey for Voldemort. He felt the ghost hands around his neck, and the sight of the wand in front of him held by his father, threatening death if he refused.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask for Dumbledore's protection?" Harry raised his hands to demonstrate how puzzled he was that someone who was a student at Hogwarts would never see that the headmaster would always be there for them. "You know that he would've done all that was within his power to keep you out of harms way."  
  
Draco sat up and put his face in his hands. It was too much, trying to explain everything to Harry. The one person he desperately wanted to confide in but never could find the words. Yet Draco knew that in order for him to gain his trust, the truth needed to be voiced-the whole truth. His two icy eyes looked up at the hero and opened his mouth, but before he could manage to get a word out he saw a blurry figure out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
But Draco's warning was too late. The spell had been cast and the reddish glow struck Harry in his lower back. Shock reached the boy wonder's face as he fell to the ground next to Malfoy. 'No,' Draco thought. 'This can't be it. he has to live, he has to save the day.' Draco gathered Harry into his arms and held him close, knowing that these were the last moments of his life.  
  
"Dr..Draco?"  
  
'His voice is so soft, so frail." Malfoy brushed a few strands of black hair from Harry's face. "Yes."  
  
"I never, I never thought that. . . that you would chose to follow Vold..e..mort," Harry's eyes seemed to focus on Draco somehow, even though he was slipping further away from him. "When I found that out.I was scared. For the first time. . .in my life I was truly scared."  
  
Draco's brow furrowed, "Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to have to kill you," the boy-who-lived blinked his eyes a few times, in an attempt to stay conscious.  
  
"But.." Draco was more confused than ever. This man was going beyond all the boundries that Draco would've thought was set up-he was going against what he had implied that day on the train.  
  
"I didn't want to kill you because I l. . . I lo. . ." Harry's head lolled back and his body went limp. Draco shaked him violently, still in disbelieve. Harry was about to profess his love for his 'adversary,' and Draco hadn't even been able to try to make things right between them-more over, he hadn't told him how he felt.  
  
"Draco," a wicked voice hissed from behind him, and instead of fear encompassing everything as it always did when the dark lord was near, something else swept over him. It was something more than hatred, pain or love-something stronger that comes from all three combined. revenge.  
  
A/N: FIN. Yes I left off like that. Basically you can tell by the way that I wrote it (or *attempted* to) that Draco isn't really a bad guy and he ends up facing Voldemort when the typical hero lies dead on the ground. Anyways, Hoped you liked it, sorry if you didn't. please R&R and if you must flame-don't. 


End file.
